dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Roland Daggett
'Batman : The Animated Series Feat of Clay Part 1 & 2 ' Roland Daggett was a business man and the CEO of Daggett Industries. His company competed with Wayne Enterprises and for that reason he wanted to gain a competitive edge. Years earlier an actor named Matt Hagen was scared in an accident and Daggett gave him an expermimental cream called Renuyu which would accomplish in minutes what plastic surgery would take years to do. However there were side effects. It acted like a drug and if a person didn't get some they would feel pain. Because of this Daggett was able to blackmail Hagen into comitting crimes for him. Once Daggett made Hagen disguise himself as Bruce Wayne in order to get incriminating evidence against him. Soon after Daggett decided that Hagen outlived his usefulness and ordered his men to kill him. Daggett's men poured Renuyu down Hagen's throat, however this did not kill him. Instead it mutated Hagen into a clay monster and he started to call himself Clayface. Clayface attempted to ruin Daggett and during his appaerance on Summer Gleeson's show he even tried to kill him. Batman arrived and defeated Clayface. Daggett was also arrested for his criminal actions. 'Appointment In Crime Alley '''Daggett eluded the charges and continued his business life. He became interested in Crime Alley and the potential it had. When city council rejected his his proposal he took matters into his own hands. Daggett hired a demolitiion expert named Nitro to to destroy Crime Alley and make it look like an accident. Daggett's men warned the people living in Crime Alley to leave however most of them had nowhere to go and refused. This attracted the attention of Batman. Batman stopped Daggett's men from destroying Crime Alley but when Batman confronted him in public Daggett played the innocent fool and remained a free man. Batman was angery and was conforted by Leslie Thompkins who told him that Daggett wouldn't escape the law forever. '''Cat Scratch Fever ' During this time Daggett had gone broke and he developed a plan to make him rich. Daggett had Professor Milo develop a virus that would be introduced to Gotham's stray animals. Daggett would then sell the antidote to the city and he would be very rich and become the cities hero. Batman cought on to Daggett's plan after Catwoman was infected. Batman found Daggett's cure and gave it to Catwoman. However Daggett once again pleded innocent. '''Batgirl Returns '''As revenge Daggett framed Catwoman for the theft of jade cat statue. He planed to have Catwoman take the blame and he would sell the cat and once more become rich because during their last meeting Batman and Catwoman caused Daggett to go broke. Daggett was tracked down by Batgirl and Catwoman. Catwoman almost killed Daggett as revenge for the virus incident by dropping him in acid. However he was saved by Robin. Because Daggett was broke he had no way to pay his legal fees and was arrested. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series